1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plate cylinder of a printing press having an axially extending plate channel and means for fixing the leading and trailing ends of at least one printing plate in the channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,117 shows a device for fastening flexible printing plates to the plate cylinder, which device comprises a clamping device arranged in the cylinder body and a segmented pressure bar arranged outside the plate cylinder, this one clamping device clamping all the printing plates. A disadvantage is that the clamping device releases the ends of all the printing plates when one printing plate is changed, and for this reason, when the one printing plate is to be changed, the other printing plates which are not to be changed have to be pressed onto the plate cylinder by means of the segmented pressure bar and held, so that the ends of the printing plates which are not to be changed do not slide out of the tensioning channel.